


A letter

by NYWCgirl



Series: The toy [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Extortion, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Someone is extorting Neal with his role in the Burke´s marriage. Will he tell Peter or solve this with the help of Mozzie?





	A letter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘extortion’ square on my H/C Bingo card and is written as a timestamp in a ‘New and Shiny toy.’ The story is set more in the beginning of their relationship.

Life with the Burkes is different but in a good way. Neal likes living with them and he likes the dynamic they have going. He stretches in the large bed. Elizabeth and Peter already left for work and he is alone with the staff. He is still contemplating what he will do today. He is definitely going to start with a hot shower. The Burkes played rough last night and he can still feel his overtaxed muscles. Being hogtied relaxes his mind, but his body always feels stiff afterwards. Maybe he can go to the spa and get a massage. Yeah, that is a good idea.

Neal gets up and quickly hurries through his morning routine. Breakfast is set out and Neal eats while scanning the papers that are still on the table. He loves that Peter reads several international papers. He asks Peter´s driver who comes in for a cup of coffee to take him to the spa.

Before they leave, he checks the mail and takes the ones addressed to him. He will read them in the car.

Once they are driving, Neal takes the mail and opens the first one. It is nothing important so he takes the next one. Just when he wants to take it out of the envelope, his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and smiles, answering, ‘hey Mozzie.’

‘ _Can you talk freely?_ ’

‘Yes, Mozz and no, I am still not brainwashed by Peter. How about we meet for a glass of wine in that wine bar you suggested?’

They chat and before Neal knows it, the car is parked in front of the spa. Neal finishing his conversation while he enters the spa, forgetting about the mail.

 

* * *

 

The massage was as always fantastic and left him supple and sleepy. The driver has been waiting and drives him home. When they arrive back home, the driver tells him not to forget the mail. Smiling, he picks it up and goes inside, tossing it on the nightstand before stripping his clothes off and crawling into bed for a quick nap.

An hour later he wakes up and feels refreshed. His eyes falls on the mail. He takes it and starts sorting them, before taking the opened envelope and taking out the letter. He starts reading and his face flushes, his heart rate picks up.

_I know what you did the last couple of weeks._

_Playing the obedient pet to Peter and Elizabeth Burke, letting yourself being fucked by them like a bitch in heat._

_Wearing their cock cage…_

It feels like his stomach drops. Who has been watching them? How? He…

‘Neal?’

Neal starts and stares at Peter.

‘What´s wrong?’

‘Nothing?’

‘Neal, you look like a deer in headlights. What’s in the letter?’

Neal follows Peter´s hand that is pointing to the letter he is holding.

‘Yeah, no, well, it…’

‘Can I see?’

Neal nods, releasing the breath he is holding. Peter takes the letter and reads it. Neal can almost see Peter´s brain working. When he folds the letter, he gives Neal a reassuring smile.

‘It’s OK, Neal, do you have any idea where this is coming from?’

‘No really, I don´t.’

‘OK, take a breath, everything is OK. Let me make some calls.’

Peter walks towards his office and Neal follows him.

‘Special agent Jones? Yes, I would like to talk to you. A friend of mine is being extorted. Yes, I am home tonight. Thank you very much.’

Peter turns around and takes Neal into a hug, gently kissing him.

‘Relax Neal, everything will be OK. You don´t get to be in my position without some enemies. This isn´t the first time we play this game, but remember, you need to be honest with me so I can take care of it, OK?’

Neal nods letting Peter´s presence ground him.

Eventually he pulls himself out of the embrace.

‘Why are you home early?’

‘I wanted to check up on you. We played hard last night and we left early so I wanted to make sure you were alright. I am glad I came back.’

‘Me too.’

‘Do you need me to take care of you or are you coming with me, I have the reception at the Met to go to this afternoon, we can have lunch before.’

Neal waggles his eyebrows, but then smiles, ‘I want lunch, work and then play.’

‘Deal.’

 

 


End file.
